


Hook, Line, And Sinker

by estriel



Series: Inktober Insanity 2019 [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi is not sure what to expect when Yuzu invites him over for tea.  He is not sure of anything, except the fact that this is a trap. He goes anyway, of course. Not because he can’t say no to Yuzu. Because he doesn’t want to, anymore.





	Hook, Line, And Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> Written within Inktober 2019. Today's prompt is _bait_.

Some traps you are lured into, and when they snap shut, it is too late to claw your way out. Some you fall into willingly, swallowing the bait hook, line and sinker, even though you know what is going on. 

Javi is not sure which one of these scenarios it is when Yuzu invites him over for tea, all soft smile and a pink tinge to his cheeks. He is not sure of anything these days: not where his life is headed, not what to make of the fact that Marina had asked him not to return to Toronto, a request he had vehemently refused, making her snap and slam the door. He is not even sure what to do with his hands and eyes and his unexpectedly galloping heartbeat around Yuzu these days. He is not sure of anything, except the fact that this  _ is  _ a trap.

He goes anyway, of course. Not because he can’t say no to Yuzu. Because he doesn’t want to, anymore. Javi feels like he has been saying no for years, and he is tired.

The confusing thing is, though, that Yuzu doesn’t  _ do _ anything. Javi is not sure what he expected, but it’s not this: Yuzu moving calmly around the kitchen, brewing – to Javi’s astounded delight – a pot of coffee for Javi along with the green tea for himself. The aromas blend in the air, warm and inviting, and when Javi takes a sip and closes his eyes in appreciation, Yuzu smiles at him, clearly pleased.

Yuzu’s mother is nowhere in sight, and when Javi asks, Yuzu just shrugs and tells him that she’s away on a yoga retreat for the weekend. He laughs at Javi’s surprised expression and informs him that  _ I don’t need mom to take care of me all time. I’m not seventeen anymore, Javi. _

And he’s not. God, he’s not. Javi is not sure what’s different, but something is. He still sees Yuzu for the dork he is, of course, on top of being a fierce competitor and a kind friend. But he also now sees all these sides of Yuzu that he had been unaware of before – the calm assuredness, the space Yuzu takes up, owning it, the air of knowing who he is, what he wants, and what he is capable of. Javi is not sure if he had just never realized before, or if this is something Yuzu has grown into during Javi’s absence, but in the end, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Javi notices now. It suits Yuzu. It is attractive.  _ He _ is attractive, Javi realizes, his stomach clenching when he first voices that thought to himself. It’s not like he didn’t know that before. He just never allowed himself to dwell on it. On what it means.

Before he even knows what he’s doing, Javi is flirting. He is listening intently to every word of Yuzu’s, sipping at his coffee and looking up over the rim of the cup, making good use of those eyelashes he knows make girls swoon, usually. He is leaning in, laughing a bit too eagerly, dropping his eyes to Yuzu’s mouth and biting his lip when Yuzu notices him looking, sitting closer than necessary when they settle down on the couch, remote controls in hand.

He feels breathless, tingly, flushed. And when his knee presses into Yuzu’s – accidentally, of course! – he feels as if he has just touched a charged wire.

Javi is losing his mind, and he can feel the trap closing in around him. And yet, Yuzu does nothing.

Yuzu does nothing, staying strictly friendly, polite as ever,  _ do you want more coffee, Javi?  _

_ No _ , Javi wants to say.  _ I didn’t come for the coffee _ ,  _ and we both know it _ . Yuzu proceeds to tease him mercilessly when Javi loses in the video game, laughing at him the way anyone would – just like Raya does, and his sister, and his friends back in Spain, all easy and innocent.

It drives Javi crazy. He wonders if it is the coffee that’s making him all jittery, or if it’s something else, like the way Yuzu smells - herbs and citruses, clean and fresh – when he leans over Javi to reach for his phone on the coffee table. Yuzu has always smelled like this, Javi recalls, but now the scent that fills his nostrils seems to yank at his senses in entirely new ways.

He snakes his arm around Yuzu’s waist after another round on the Nintendo, tickles, grabs for Yuzu’s hands when he tries to get away. He finds every excuse to touch Yuzu while he’s helping him make some toast Yuzu offers when they get hungry. He touches Yuzu’s nape, his cheek –  _ you’ve got something there _ , he says, swiping at the corner of Yuzu’s lip with his thumb. Yuzu only gives him a smile:  _ Thanks, Javi. Want ketchup with your toast? _

Javi wants to scream, because he doesn’t want fucking anything with his toast, he just wants –

“I want you.”

Javi freezes. Time seems to slow down for maximum impact, maximum suffering. Javi gapes, then claps his hand over his treacherous mouth. But the words are out and it’s the truth. It had been the truth when he held Yuzu in his arms after his freeskate in PyeongChang, and on the podium, and then later, in every hug at Fantasy on Ice, and during the long months of not seeing Yuzu, just watching him through a TV screen all the way from Spain, miserable for seemingly no reason, jerking off in the bathroom in the mornings once Marina had left for school, images of hair and eyes too dark to be his girlfriend’s flashing through his mind as he came. It had been the truth way before that, probably, and after that, too, definitely, leading all the way up to this moment. It is the truth now, and even though he probably should, Javi can’t bring himself to take the words back.

He watches as Yuzu calmly sets down the plate he’s holding – Javi’s stupid toast, still missing ketchup – and turns to face him. His eyes are like magnets, and Javi stares at him, helpless against his pull the way he’s been for years now, falling and falling into the vortex of confusing feelings and desires.

Then Yuzu’s mouth quirks up – not a smile, a smirk – and his eyes are all over Javi, his mouth, his chest, the entirely too obvious bulge in his pants, before snapping back to his face.

“I thought you’d never admit it,” Yuzu says, and there’s a tiny little quiver in his voice that makes Javi realize that he’s not alone in this. Then Yuzu moves, and there’s nothing polite about the way he steps into Javi’s space, pressing his body against Javi’s. There’s nothing friendly about the way his hands slide into Javi’s hair, pulling him closer. There’s nothing calm about it, either, not anymore, when Yuzu’s lips find his, quickly followed by Yuzu’s tongue, sweeping into Javi’s mouth.

_ Hook, line, and sinker _ , Javi thinks when he leans into the kiss, into Yuzu, into the beautiful knowledge that Yuzu knows what he wants, just the way Javi now does, and that he’s  _ choosing _ this,  _ choosing _ Javi. That he wants Javi, too. 

It is a trap, and his heart slams madly in his chest, a small wild creature caught in its captor’s grip. Javi doesn’t mind. He closes his eyes and swallows the bait, sinks into the trap, unworried. He knows his heart is in safe hands. 


End file.
